


【狮医】The Light

by konekotail



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, sm, 乳环
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konekotail/pseuds/konekotail
Summary: Doc完成任务后，Lion来找他了Doc需要Lion的帮助然后Lion给Doc穿上了乳环并且做了个爽有sm情节乳环穿刺play，放置play，口交，内射接受不了请速速离开|･ω･｀)





	【狮医】The Light

“还要，杀多少个……”  
Gustave微微摇了摇头，甩掉脑中的声音，握紧了手中的mp5。  
“任务完成，撤退。”  
Gustave松了一口气。  
他是想要拯救更多的人，但是如今他已经数不清有多少人死在自己手下。Gustave当然清楚对敌人仁慈是对自己队友的不负责，可是身为医者的他，对于自己杀死人的事情，总是难以抑制地自责。

回到基地，处理完队友的伤，Gustave终于可以清闲一些了。  
“咚咚。”  
寝室的门被敲响了。  
“Come in。”Gustave有些心不在焉地喊道。  
一个高壮的法国人开门走了进来。  
“Hey，doc。”  
熟悉的声音。Gustave的心里没有理由地窜上一丝慌乱，放下手中的文件，抬头看向门口的男人：“Oliver……”  
“恭喜呀，任务完成了。”Oliver拿了把椅子坐在了Gustave旁边。  
“谢谢。”Gustave有些拘谨的说。  
Oliver跟sas的人不合，再加上这次任务没有生化核威胁，Oliver并没有参加。  
Oliver从口袋掏出一小块巧克力，剥开塞进Gustave嘴里。“这个会让你舒服点。”  
甜食会令人容易感到愉悦。  
Gustave含住柔滑的巧克力，一边想着。  
“我想你需要帮助，Gustave。”Oliver盯着医生的眼睛，认真说道。  
Gustave避开他的眼神。  
不过，这几天，确实有些沉重到几乎失眠了，如果，如果继续这样下去，会影响自己的判断力，是对队友的不负责任。  
“是的，我想我需要……”Gustave小声道。寻求这样的帮助，还是向有过很深的冲突的人，Gustave无法不感到一丝怪异。  
“不要不好意思，我很乐意帮你的。”Oliver一边起身一边说，走向寝室的门口把门反锁上了。  
Gustave深吸一口气，慢慢解下身上有些繁琐的军服和配件，整理叠好，直到只剩内里那最后一件。  
“Good boy.到床上去。”Oliver眼里带着笑意，命令着这位有些放不开的医生。  
Gustave听话地躺上了床，而Oliver在医生的寝室里搜寻着要用的东西。其实他很熟悉医生的房间，所以他很快就拿到了。  
他用钢托盘装好，放到床边。  
“这个。”Oliver从休闲服的裤兜里翻出一个精致的首饰盒。“你回来了，它就应该回到属于它的地方。”  
Gustave当然知道那是什么。  
一对刻着他们名字的乳环，因为避免妨碍任务而摘下来了。  
Gustave隐隐有些期待接下来的事情。  
“拉开你的衣服，Doc。”Oliver语气突然变得有些冷酷。  
Gustave撩起上衣，直到露出粉嫩的乳头。  
“相当可爱。”Oliver称赞道。  
不知道是形容乳头还是这样子的医生。  
Oliver用镊子夹起沾满了酒精的棉花，覆在一侧的乳房上，轻柔划圈消毒。  
“嗯……”突如其来的冰凉的刺激让医生不由地喘了一声，乳头慢慢挺立了起来。  
“很漂亮，Gustave。”Oliver说着，手上却不停，暧昧又专业地对两侧乳房进行了消毒。  
他丢掉棉花，在一个小容器里倒入一些酒精，然后把银质的乳环丢进去浸泡。  
“准备好了吗，我的doc。”Oliver带上了乳胶手套。  
“Yes...”双乳传来的阵阵清凉让Gustave开始难耐起来。  
Oliver笑了笑，双手覆在Gustave乳房上，轻柔地按捏起来。  
自己十分熟悉的乳胶与双乳摩擦的感觉过于淫靡，在Gustave忍不住快要呻吟出声时，Oliver捏住了一侧乳头，拿过乳环，缓慢而小心的穿刺过去。  
“呃……啊……不要……嗯……”Gustave颤抖着叫出声，想蜷起来却怕造成更大伤害只能强迫着自己不要动，手下的床单被捏成了一团。  
好几天没有带上乳环，穿刺的孔洞已经有些愈合了，在没有麻醉的情况下重新穿过去，还是在那么敏感的地方，剧烈的疼痛是避免不了的。  
好不容易终于把一只乳环穿了过去，固定好，Gustave已经有些啜泣起来了。  
Oliver看着Gustave眼角凝出的泪珠，犹豫了一下，夹起一块棉花沾了沾另外一种液体。  
Gustave不喜欢哭，更是很少因为疼痛而哭。可见这次穿刺确实太过于疼痛了。  
正准备抹在另一侧乳头的时候，Gustave打断了他，声音还隐隐残留着一丝哭腔：“不，不要用那个。”身为医生，尤其是在军队中行医，他一下就闻出来那种液体是用来麻醉减轻疼痛的。  
“Ok.”Oliver微微叹息了一下，放下了那块棉花。“Be ready.”  
另一个乳环也在Gustave的啜泣和颤抖的喘息中佩戴好了。  
Oliver拿干净的棉球擦去了残留的血迹，毫不意外地发现Gustave在这些刺激下已经勃起了。  
当然，他自己也在医生绝妙的表情和声音中产生了欲望。  
不过……  
Oliver从床头拿过一只跳蛋，消过毒涂上润滑，一把拽下Gustave的内裤，有些粗暴地直接把跳蛋塞进那里。跳蛋不大，就算粗暴点也不会造成伤害，但是疼痛是无法避免的。  
“哈啊……”Gustave隐忍地惊喘一声。  
“不许摸自己，不许射出来。”Oliver打开跳蛋的开关命令道。随后把Gustave独自就在床上，自己去处理那些用过的医药用具。  
疼痛中有隐隐的快感，不是很剧烈，但是忍耐还是有些难度的。Gustave咬着唇喘息着。  
明明是这样难耐的折磨，却令Gustave感觉偿还了什么，那些积存在内心的石头慢慢地开始变小了些。

Oliver处理完用具回来，但却也只是坐在床边的椅子上，静静地看着Gustave在起伏的情欲里挣扎。  
“O...Oliver...”已经侧身蜷起的Gustave求助地看向床边的男人“不够……”  
Oliver掰过他的身体，吻了吻他的额头，随后轻柔地拨弄起刚带上去的乳环。  
“呜……哈啊……”喘息声突然激烈起来。乳环刚重新穿上去，即使是稍微的拨弄，也会带来剧烈的疼痛。  
“再，再多一点……”Gustave请求着更剧烈的刺激。  
“No，Gustave。再多会受伤的。”Oliver摇了摇头。“等到假期，好吗？”  
Oliver要保证Gustave不能因此而受伤，毕竟他们还在部队里，需要进行训练，并且随时都有可能要出任务，如果不保持在最佳状态，那么赔上的就是性命了。  
Oliver不想失去Gustave。  
Gustave艰难的点了点头。  
“跪起来。”Oliver放开了乳环。  
Gustave顺从的跪在了床上，因为体位的变化而令体内的小家伙摩擦着内壁，Gustave不由地喘息了几声。  
Oliver拉下自己的内裤，粗大的硬挺迫不及待地跳了出来。  
Gustave懂了，脸晕上了红色，做这种事情，他还是会觉得羞耻。他弯下腰，慢慢舔上性器的头部。  
“嗯……”Oliver满足地喘气。  
用舌体舔湿了头部后，Gustave扶着茎体，缓慢地包裹着含入口腔。尽管Gustave尽力想吞进去更多，但是三分之二已经是极限了，性器的头部触到了喉口，引发着呕吐的反应，喉口肌肉的抽搐让Oliver舒服的差点失控。  
“哈啊……很棒哦，Doc。”Oliver摸着Gustave的头顶，“给你一些奖励。”说着，伸手摸上了医生得不到释放的坚硬，有技巧地律动。  
“呜……”突如其来刺激让Gustave闷闷的呜咽了一声，却也不停下，用舌体在被性器几乎占满的口腔内艰难地摩擦舔舐着，不时地吮吸一下。  
Oliver差点被Gustave弄到射出来。他抽出性器，让医生停下了口交。“你的技术厉害了很多啊。”Oliver安抚地摸了摸Gustave。他知道Gustave其实已经很努力了，以他的年龄做这个姿势其实很累的，而且压抑呕吐发射也是很难受的事情。他想到一开始Gustave劣拙的口交技术，不由地微微一笑。

Oliver把Gustave推倒在床上，拿过床头藏着的润滑液，抹在自己的性器和手指上。  
他伸了两指进去医生的体内，确认了扩张程度，出去的时候顺带把跳蛋取了出来，摩擦带来的快感迫使Gustave呻吟了几声。  
还没等Gustave缓过来，Oliver径直把粗大的性器挤入了Gustave的体内。  
很痛，但是也很舒服。Gustave呜呜咽咽地呻吟起来。  
Oliver摸了摸两人的交合处，确认了身下的医生没有受伤，就开始大开大合地抽插起来。  
“呜……哈啊……Oliver……Oliver……”又痛又爽的Gustave带着一丝哭腔呼唤着身上高壮的男人。  
医生的体内又紧又热，让Oliver爽的不行，他低头埋在医生的颈窝，嗅闻着医生独有的气味，舔弄啃咬起性感的锁骨。  
“呜……”  
“唔……”  
疼痛带起的刺激让Gustave不由的缩紧了身下，这又让Oliver舒服到闷哼了一声。  
Oliver故意用头部磨蹭着内里稍微凸起的地方，Gustave被激烈的快感弄地颤抖起来，用力抱紧了身上的男人。  
Oliver相当享受Gustave对他的依赖感，他随心地大力操弄着Gustave，忍不住对那微微张开喘息的唇吻了下去。舌头深入对方的口腔，细细摩挲挑弄着，让对方发出难耐的呜咽，巧克力的微弱香气在唇齿间流转。他伸手轻微拨弄了一下Gustave的乳环。  
“呜……”Gustave的身体剧烈颤抖了一下，然后他推开Oliver的吻，短促地喘息起来。  
Oliver往自己腹部一摸，果不然一手的温热粘腻。  
“抱歉……没忍住……”Gustave带着一丝丝委屈道，他也不想在未经许可的情况下射精，但是Oliver挑拨地太过分了，他根本控制不住。  
“那么，惩罚算在假期里吧。”Oliver一边说，身下的动作越加激烈了。  
“嗯啊……”Gustave有些不适地呻吟。  
终于，Gustave感到体内的大家伙猛地一涨，温热的感觉在内里蔓延开来。

事后，Gustave疲惫地窝在Oliver怀里，任由身后的男人替他清理干净后，搂住他睡觉。  
这是这几天里，Gustave获得的唯一一次安稳舒适的睡眠。

 

tbc


End file.
